


色情主播小姚

by Maxmaxmax



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmaxmax/pseuds/Maxmaxmax
Summary: 虽然是色情主播~但目前还是只有妖娆哥可以看的~
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 张颜齐/姚琛, 颜琛
Kudos: 24





	色情主播小姚

屏幕上的人只露了嘴巴和下巴，脖子上染了一层粉红，胸前的黑色T恤上图案是一只玩偶熊。弹幕上有人发，“小姚好可爱，穿的衣服也好幼齿哦~ ”叫小姚的主播就低声笑起来，声音软软的，笑完又说：“今天要给大家看些什么呢？”

屏幕瞬间就被提要求的弹幕充满，他把手机拉近了一点，看起来是在仔细辨认弹幕里都说了什么，于是湿润的嘴唇就几乎变成贴在镜头上。“啊呀小姚靠的好近！”“姚姚的呼吸声好像就在耳边耶~” 弹幕里马上全部就被这样的话占据，他又轻轻笑。

看了几秒钟小姚就忍不住瘪着嘴抱怨，大家刷弹幕也太快了啦，都看不清字了，于是又把手机放好。小心调整机位的时候，有人刷了个大烟花在屏幕上炸开，他乖乖地说谢谢，端起装了啤酒的玻璃杯喝一口。

今天的开播主题是要和大家一起喝酒，有人刷超过五万的礼物，小姚就喝一杯，可是没播多久，小姚就开始耍赖，于是改成喝一口。小姚一边舔嘴唇一边嘟嘟哝哝，我酒量真的不行啦。在此之前就已经喝下三四杯的样子，小姚软着身子跟大家撒娇，弹幕里又开始说醉了的小姚太天然了也，小姚好骚哦。小姚眯着眼睛看不清字，只是嘻嘻笑，然后又说，“今晚给大家看腿好不好？我已经脱好啦~”

镜头摇晃着往下移，黑T恤薄薄的盖在小姚肚子上，小姚撩起一点就露出白白的肚皮，镜头又往下扫，有一些稀疏的毛发出现，小姚小小的哎呀一声，“不是给你们看这里啦，是要看腿...”

镜头巧妙的卡在小姚大腿上方，T恤下摆刚好盖住下身，只露出两条结实纤长的光裸的腿。弹幕刷的飞快，不断有信息提示某某用户给主播送了某某礼物，小姚时不时小声说谢谢，又端起酒杯很快抿一口。

又喝完一杯见底的时候，yoroll上线了，上线当即就刷了三个游艇和一辆车，顶着小姚给大家送福利时候发的自拍的用户名在屏幕最上方飘过，yoroll&yao：酒，浇到腿上

小姚看见了，嘴巴嘟成圆圆的形状，他瓮声瓮气地说，“会很凉哎...”但随即又响起淅沥沥的声音，是在往杯里倒酒。

淡黄色的液体慢慢滴落在大腿内侧的皮肤上，当下小姚被冰凉的液体冻得一激灵，弹幕里好多人在说，小姚真是可爱呀~小姚又慢慢张开腿，让液体流到大腿根。“呼...”小姚开始有点喘，T恤下摆沾湿了不少，连镜头拍不到的股间都变得冰凉湿漉了，“唔，”他有些局促地抬抬屁股，镜头就拍到了T恤下面一块小小的鼓包。弹幕密密麻麻地一条接一条地在屏幕上飞过，“姚姚太骚了！这样就可以勃起了！”之类的言语，小姚也无暇注意了，只有yoroll的留言，因为权重相当高或是vip级别太优越之类的原因，长久地停留在最上方，yoroll&yao：衣服掀上去

一两秒后直播就中断了，大部分粉丝都完全熟悉小姚突然下播的习惯，当然就没有人会知道，每每这个时刻yoroll的手机屏都还在亮着。yoroll像从前每一次一样运行插件、切断其他用户的连接，而屏幕里的小姚完全就像是无知无觉的样子，已经听话地撩起衣服。

“明明说好不是给你们看这个的...”小姚咬了咬下唇，手上动作却没停，握住已经抬头的阴茎慢慢撸动起来。小姚显然是没办法分神再去留意弹幕又刷了什么，只是顺从欲望大张着双腿，于是湿润的大腿根、因为黏腻啤酒而粘连成缕的耻毛，和尺寸不大、显得相当可爱的阴茎，全都落进yoroll眼里。小姚曲起膝盖，这下藏在两片臀瓣里面的深红色肉洞也隐隐显露出来，“都湿了，连后面也...”小姚软软的声音透过麦克风传到yoroll耳朵里，“那后面也摸摸”，yoroll发送信息，于是又被置顶在页面最上方。

小姚一手握住阴茎敏感的头部，只是稍稍摩擦就完全控制不住的轻哼起来，另一只手沾满杯子里的液体往身后探，细长的手指微微把穴口撑开，“呼~”小姚慢慢地小心地调整呼吸，手指就缓缓滑进柔软的穴道里面。

“嗡——”正对着小姚腿间的手机突然震动起来——小姚被yoroll发起的连麦请求吓了一大跳，连原本正在兴奋中的阴茎都幅度小小地弹跳起来，几乎是要紧张的射精了。“哎呀！你..”小姚软着声音抱怨，马上又被自动连麦成功而传出的声音震慑了。“手指，再进去一些。”一个男人的声音响起来，让小姚听不出情绪，却不受控制的要听从他。小姚抖着手继续往深处探，yoroll又说，“前面，不准撸了。”小姚蹬了一下腿，不情愿的哼一声，手却很乖顺的放开了，挺立的阴茎就直直的竖在小姚肚子上。这让小姚觉得有点脸热，忍不住偏了偏头，于是就听见yoroll压低声音笑了一下。

小姚瘪瘪嘴，后面的手轻轻按压。摸到前列腺的时候，小姚整个控制不住的抖了一下。“嗯..”小姚小声哼起来，yoroll在屏幕那头柔声鼓励他，要他用力操自己。于是接着，小姚就像被远程遥控了一样，身体中央脆弱的地方被不间断的揉按、小姚声音很娇地喘叫、手指却快速又大力在自己身下的肉洞抽插，没一会腿间就响起了咕啾咕啾的水声。yoroll沉稳的呼吸声好像就紧贴在小姚的耳边，小姚虚弱地绷紧身体，呼吸短暂停滞了一秒，前面挺立的阴茎很快就弹跳着、喷出很多乳白的精液。

前列腺高潮的效果绵长又刺激，小姚瘫软着身体喘气，手指还插在不断紧缩的肉洞里，等到余韵缓慢过去，小姚慢慢抽出手指，果然艳红色的洞口就不受控地仍在抽搐张合。小姚抖着手摸索到手机，屏幕上看不清的弹幕刷得飞快，而yoroll的连线还没有断。

“哼，”小姚从鼻子里哼了一声，又很快地小声地说，“今天就播到这里了啦。”跟yoroll说了再见，小姚就迅速关闭直播间了。


End file.
